The invention relates to an optical switch compartment, and more particularly to a baffle for filling an empty port within the optical switch.
Optical switches typically include a chassis for interconnecting optical cards and ports. The chassis may have a skeletal structure formed from a sheet of metal and may include an opening for each of a plurality of ports. The chassis typically has a predetermined maximum number of components, i.e., a maximum number of cards and/or a maximum number of ports that can interface with the chassis. When the maximum number of components are interfaced with the chassis, the chassis is xe2x80x9cfully loadedxe2x80x9d. Often, however, the chassis is not fully loaded and thus one or more port openings remain unoccupied as do one or more slots for the optical cards.
Optical switches typically require cooling mechanisms such as one or more cooling fans to circulate air over one or more of the internal components of the optical switch. The circulating air helps to maintain desired operating temperatures. Typically, the air path for the fan or fans is designed for a fully loaded chassis, because when the chassis is fully loaded, the requirement for cooling is most often at a maximum. Therefore the cooling path, i.e., the path of the air flow from the fans, is designed for the fully loaded condition. If the hardware component chassis is filled with a number of internal components less than a maximum number, there may be one or more gaps within the hardware component chassis that distort the airflow from the cooling fans and redirect the cooling path. This can have the effect of reducing the cooling effectiveness of the cooling fans, and potentially lead to one or more of the internal components overheating because the cooling path is not reaching the components as required.
One known solution to this cooling problem is to provide one or more filler baffles within the hardware component chassis. The inclusion of the filler baffles takes the place of internal components having active elements (e.g. an optical card), without having to include the more expensive components when there is no use for the more expensive components. The filler baffle occupies a space equivalent to an internal component (e.g., an optical card) such that the air flow within the hardware component chassis propagates through the design cooling path and helps to maintain proper cooling levels.
When the filler baffles mount within the hardware component chassis, they do not contain the components that otherwise would interface with portions of the chassis. The lack of components and elements on the baffles leads to one or more unutilized ports, such as optical ports or housings. The ports are unutilized because there is no connector plugged into them from the baffle. The unutilized ports can collect dust if left open to the internal environment of the hardware component chassis, which is typically not airtight. The collection of dust requires a technician to clean out the ports when and if the ports are utilized at a later point in time.
There is a need for a mechanism to hinder the collection of dust within unutilized ports of hardware component chassis. The invention is directed to further solutions to address this need.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a baffle for occupying a port within a plane of a chassis includes a panel assembly sized and dimensioned to fit within the port of the plane. A bracket couples with the panel assembly. An aperture filler couples with the bracket. The aperture filler is disposed to hinder particulate intrusion into the unutilized port. When the panel assembly is mounted in the chassis, the aperture filler presses against the unutilized port to substantially block access to the inside of the port and thus hinder particulate intrusion (i.e., the accumulation of dust).
According to one aspect of the invention, the chassis can include at least one groove for slidingly mounting the baffle. The baffle, in such an embodiment, can include a tongue shaped edge suitable for sliding into the groove of the chassis.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the panel assembly can include a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket removably and replaceably couple with the panel. The mounting bracket can include at least one fastener suitable for coupling the panel assembly to the chassis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an optical switch includes a chassis. A plane (i.e., a backplane or a mid-plane) is disposed within the chassis. The plane supports one or more ports, wherein at least one of the one or more ports is unutilized. A port filler baffle is disposed within the chassis and has a pad. The pad of the port filler baffle is disposed to press against the at least one unutilized port to seal the port and hinder the entrance of particulate matter into the port when the port filler baffle is installed into the chassis.
The optical switch can have ports that are one or more of apertures, connectors, fixtures, housings, and the like.
According to still further aspects of the present invention, an assembly includes a chassis. A plane having one or more apertures is disposed within the chassis. A panel assembly is also disposed within the chassis. A support bracket is disposed on the panel assembly that includes an aperture filler disposed thereon, such that the aperture filler hinders particulate matter from entering the aperture.
The pad can be constructed of a deformable material suitable for sealing, such as silicone foam, and can be mounted to the support bracket with adhesive.